There is Patent Literature 1 as a literature in which power conversion control in the past is described. Patent Literature 1 explains a technology for solving various problems that occur when a control mode of an inverter is switched, specifically, a problem in which a switching frequency becomes discontinuous and a tone change of magnetic noise caused due to the discontinuous switching frequency is harsh on the ears and a problem in which fluctuation occurs in generated torque of an electric motor. According to the technology described in Patent Literature 1, it is also possible to solve a problem in which the number of generated pulses becomes unstable in a section where crossing of a carrier wave and a modulation wave frequently occurs (near a zero-cross of the modulation wave) in an operation in an overmodulation state, in which the modulation factor exceeds 100%, and an asynchronous PWM mode (a state in which the modulation wave and the carrier wave are not synchronous with each other).